Quoi qu'il advienne
by La-Mangouste
Summary: Après le 6ème tome. Ron s'inquiète de l'attitude d'Hermione qui devient de plus en plus étrange. RWHG, chapitre 4 en ligne avec... mh, un léger retard
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! Voilà ma première fanfiction L'action se passe après la 6ème année du trio, tous les tomes sont pris en compte et l'histoire sera essentiellement centrée sur les personnages de Ron et d'Hermione. Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartiens, tout sort de l'imagination de JK Rowling mais ça vous le savez.  
Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Prologue**

Lorsque la jeune femme émergea de son sommeil artificiel, les marques d'une longue nuit passée sur le sol dur et glacé se faisaient douloureusement sentir dans chaque parcelle de son corps frêle. Frottant avec vigueur ses muscles endoloris, elle se redressa avec peine et cligna pendant quelques secondes ses yeux ambrés pour analyser la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une chose était certaine, l'endroit n'avait strictement rien à voir avec sa chambre… oh non… La pièce était morbide, c'était le cas de le dire… Le carrelage noir sur lequel elle était allongée quelques secondes auparavent était assorti aux murs de même couleur qui étaient recouverts ci et là de peintures qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer en raison de l'absence presque totale de lumière. Seul un feu mourrant dans l'âtre d'une cheminée empêchait la pénombre de s'installer totalement et l'unique fenêtre de la pièce était masquée par une paire d'épais rideaux pourpres, l'empêchant de savoir à quel moment de la journée elle se trouvait. Une âcre odeur de renfermé lui assaillait les narines. Elle ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. La pièce était toujours là.

_Par Merlin…_

Elle n'osait plus bouger un cil. Où était-elle ? Comment avait-elle atterrit ici ? Etait-ce le 12, square Grimmaurd ? Ou… chez quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait pas que du bien ? Les interrogations s'acheminaient en grand nombre dans l'esprit encore embrouillé de la jeune femme mais le doute et l'incertitude cédèrent vite leur place à un sentiment bien plus puissant. La peur. La panique. Les battements de son cœur s'enchaînaient à un rythme infernal. Quelque chose de grave s'était passée, elle le savait. Et la voix doucereuse qui s'éleva des ténèbres ne fit que confirmer ses doutes.

« Bonjour à vous Miss Granger… »

FLASH BACK

_Hermione se retourna dans son lit. Il faisait chaud, sa couverture la gênait. Elle n'arrivait pas à la repousser. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle était bien comme ça. Sauf qu'elle avait chaud. Elle faisait un rêve agréable. Puis, des claquements de porte. Des bruits de pas. La jeune fille serra son oreiller. Pourquoi son rêve changeait-il ? Non, elle ne voulait pas, c'était très bien avant ! Elle fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Personne ne pouvait contrôler son subconscient, elle le savait bien, elle l'avait lu dans un livre. Mais quand même. Elle essaierait. De quoi rêvait-elle déjà ? Probablement de Ron, elle ne savait plus très bien. Mais les pas ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Ils semblaient s'approcher. Rêvait-elle vraiment ? La lumière. Une lumière rouge aveuglante. Elle pouvait la sentir à travers ses paupières closes. Ce n'est que quand son cerveau reprit peu à peu conscience qu'elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et bondit de son lit. Trop tard. Et tout redevint noir._

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru l'échine de la sorcière. Elle n'était donc pas seule. Peut-être l'aurait-elle préféré en fin de compte. Elle ne répondit pas. Aucun son ne voulait traverser la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Voyons Miss, ne vous a-t-on pas enseigné les bonnes manières dans votre société de… moldus ? » Reprit la voix d'un ton visiblement amusé.

L'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole était installé face à la cheminée, dans un fauteuil en velours qui lui tournait le dos. Mais Hermione était intelligente, elle n'avait que trop bien compris… Et jamais elle n'avait autant souhaité se tromper… Que répondre ? Encore fallait-il qu'elle en ait toujours la capacité. Sa gorge était nouée. Même ses lèvres ne semblaient plus vouloir se séparer. Elle était paralysée. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas tout simplement tuée ? Que voulaient-ils d'elle ? Bien sûr, il existait une solution très simple pour résoudre ces mystères, d'autant plus que la jeune Gryffondor avait l'esprit bien trop embrouillé pour pouvoir développer une analyse logique et recherchée. Il suffisait de poser la question. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le simple fait d'émettre un son lui semblait déjà une épreuve insurmontable, comme si cela pouvait rendre la situation plus réelle encore. Comment Harry aurait-il fait à sa place ? Comment Harry aurait-il agit s'il s'était soudainement retrouvé dans un lieu inconnu en tête à tête avec _le Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ? Il avait sûrement déjà réfléchi à ce genre de situation, il possédait un courage hors norme et ne se serait pas laissé abattre… Pour elle, c'était différent. Elle, elle avait peur. Elle, pauvre enfant de moldus, que faisait-elle dans ce repère mystérieux face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ?

« Miss Granger, moi qui ai tellement entendu d'éloges à propos de vos qualités d'expression, je vais commencer par me sentir vexé par ce manque d'éloquence… »

_Quoi ? _Qu'est-ce que son attitude en cours pouvait bien avoir à faire dans ce genre de circonstances ? Et comment sa réputation d'élève assidue pouvait bien être arrivée à _ses _oreilles ? Depuis quand Voldemort suivait-il la scolarité des élèves de Poudlard ??

_Calme toi Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, tu fais face à des enjeux beaucoup plus importants pour le moment…_

« Mr Malefoy m'a beaucoup parlé de vous… » Ajouta-il simplement comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Malefoy ? Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandissaient de secondes en secondes. Drago Malefoy… Cette sale fouine qui s'était consacrée pendant cinq ans à lui pourrir l'existence à travers ses moqueries puériles était passé au niveau supérieur et était allé jusqu'à la livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Qui était-elle ? Peur, effarement, impuissance, indignation, haine… Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant de sentiments négatifs simultanément… Par Merlin, si elle mettait la main sur ce serpent… Mais comment se faisait-il que le Lord noir ait répondu à ses interrogations… ?

Evidemment. Lord Voldemort était Légilimens et avait passé des mois et des mois à hanter les rêves de Harry. Lire dans les pensées d'une personne située à quelques mètres ne devait pas lui être bien difficile, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience de l'Occlumancie hormis ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre dans les livres mais la situation et l'état psychologique dans lequel elle se trouvait n'étaient pas favorables à un premier essai.

« … Il m'a également affirmé que vous étiez une jeune fille très intelligente et, qui plus est, une amie proche d'Harry Potter. » Poursuivit-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et resta silencieuse. Cette fois-ci volontairement. Il n'avait pas fini.

« Voyez-vous Miss Granger, nous sommes en guerre. Nous avons besoin de réunir le plus d'alliés possibles pour parvenir à l'emporter et nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que vous pourriez nous être d'une certaine utilité. »

_Quoi ? _Se répéta-t-elle, ahurie. Oubliant sa peur, Hermione écarquilla les yeux et observa le fauteuil avec effarement. Voldemort était en train de lui proposer –bien qu'elle ne pense pas avoir réellement le choix- d'intégrer les Mangemorts et de Le _servir_ ? Hermione tenait à sa vie. Elle avait une famille qui la chérissait, des amis qu'elle aimait plus que tout, elle voulait continuer ses études et aller travailler au ministère de la magie pour être utile à sa communauté et faire évoluer les choses, elle était amoureuse… Elle avait plein de projets auxquels elle s'accrochait pour le futur. Mais une chose était certaine : pour rien au monde elle n'irait se ranger du côté du mal. Malgré son angoisse, malgré sa terreur, malgré sa tristesse, la jeune fille rassembla tout son courage pour s'adresser au Lord.

« Jamais je ne me rangerai à vos côtés. » Affirma-t-elle d'une voix tremblante mais catégorique.

Plutôt mourir.

Elle s'attendait à toutes les réactions. Peut-être allait-il entrer dans une colère noire et insister, peut-être allait-il la torturer à mort pour la faire céder ou peut-être allait-il tout simplement la tuer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il éclate de rire. Un rire froid et cruel qui lui glaça le sang. Elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais entendre ce rire de toute son existence. Rougissante, faible et impuissante, la jeune femme ferma les yeux en se rendant compte de la stupidité de ses propos. Une jeune sorcière de son niveau n'ayant même pas passé ses ASPICs ne risquait pas d'imposer sa volonté à celui qui faisait régner la terreur sur toute la communauté sorcière. Mais elle ne céderait pas. Même sous la torture. Jamais elle ne trahirait ceux qu'elle aime. Qu'importe l'issue qui s'imposerait à elle par la suite…

« Je me doutais que vous répondriez cela. » Reprit-il après s'être calmé. « Les Gryffondors sont si obstinés, si téméraires, si inconscients… C'est pour cela que j'ai pris l'initiative de prendre quelques précautions qui, j'en suis sûr, vous feront changer d'avis… »

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Des précautions ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Rien de bon en tout cas, si l'on en jugeait par le ton joyeux de sa voix. A présent, son cœur cognait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle exploserait sous peu.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Parvint-elle à demander, la gorge nouée.

Pour toute réponse, une petite porte en bois qui était l'unique issue de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement. La vision qui s'ensuivit arracha un cri d'effroi à la jeune sorcière. Elle comprit alors qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre solution que de s'opposer à des principes pour lesquels elle s'était toujours battue… Son chemin était tracé, elle n'avait pas le choix… mais il ne pourrait la conduire qu'à la mort.


	2. Retrouvailles

Voilà enfin le second chapitre ! Sincèrement désolée de l'attente, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses... Mais bon, vous avez de la lecture au moins ! 5000 mots soit plus de 8 pages word mais honnêtement je suis pas satisfaites... urf, tant pis...

Merci à **Zazou** (qui m'a bien tarabustée en plus pour que je me dépêche xD)**, Titange013, Lucie-Fiki **(pas de reviews d'avant lecture cette fois Fiki... Maligne !)et **Geomik **(vraiment désolée du retard !)pour vos gentilles reviews ! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir!  
Promis j'essaierai d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre (qui risque d'être assez long lui aussi ).

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1  
**

Minuit. Enfin. Le lourd silence qui enveloppait le Terrier depuis maintenant un quart d'heure fut soudainement rompu par le son caverneux des cloches de l'église de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule. Douze coups sonnèrent. Puis, Le silence retomba. Aussi simplement que s'il n'avait jamais disparu. Seul le bruissement mélodieux d'un vent délicat qui s'engouffrait à travers la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine ainsi que le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge apportait un semblant de vie à ce lieu anormalement inerte. Quatre paires d'yeux fixaient avec une impatience non dissimulée la cheminée éteinte. Nous étions le trente et un juillet et Harry Potter venait officiellement d'acquérir le statut d'adulte.

Ron se leva brusquement de sa chaise, changement d'attitude qui n'échappa pas aux regards soucieux de Molly, Ginny et Bill qui, avec une synchronisation parfaite, tournèrent la tête en sa direction avant de reporter leur attention sur le foyer. Le jeune homme se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, évitant soigneusement de poser son regard sur la pendule familiale posée sur la table, dont les neufs aiguilles restaient irrémédiablement pointées sur « En danger de mort » et ce, depuis déjà un an. Celle d'Arthur Weasley, parti chercher Harry au domicile de son oncle et sa tante, ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Pourquoi tant d'angoisse pour si peu ? Eh bien, peut-être parce que « si peu » était un peu plus que cela ne le laissait paraître…

Quand le plus grand mage noir des temps modernes se plait à répandre la terreur chez la populace, quand en un mois seulement, des dizaines de personnes meurent ou disparaissent sans laisser de trace, quand le symbole unitaire de l'espoir en cette funeste période meurt contre toute attente, quand notre meilleur ami tient le rôle principal dans cette tragédie sanglante et quand pendant plusieurs semaines les seules nouvelles que l'on a de lui sont deux misérables lettres bien peu éloquentes, un minime retard de sa part laisse place à des réflexions angoissantes.

Même la palme d'or de l'optimisme a ses failles.

Sournois, le temps prenait son pied dans l'inquiétude et se jouait des meurtrissures de ses proies silencieuses, traînant paresseusement pour les faire languir encore et encore.

Une lumière. Furtive, éphémère, elle éclaira la pièce une fraction de seconde avant de disparaître. Elle ne provenait pas de la cheminée. Deux, voire trois secondes peut-être, s'écoulèrent avant que le grondement sourd de l'orage estival ne vienne troubler la quiétude de la pièce. Ensuite, l'averse. Quelques gouttes seulement au début, bientôt rejointes par des millions d'autres jusqu'à former un chant mélodieux que les occupants de la pièce n'avaient pas le loisir d'apprécier.

Le grincement d'une chaise en bois contre le plancher. Avec une hargne involontaire, Ginny s'était levée et avait rejoint la fenêtre, peut-être pour trouver un peu de fraîcheur dans cette atmosphère intenable. Ron, qui s'était accoudé à la table, l'observait du coin de l'oeil. La pâleur maladive de son teint contrastait étrangement avec la vivacité flamboyante de sa chevelure écarlate et les taches brunes qui constellaient ses joues. Elle semblait être sur le point de perdre connaissance d'un moment à l'autre. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde. Ron détourna immédiatement la tête Une chaleur désagréable l'assaillit au niveau des oreilles. Ses yeux… L'éternelle vivacité qui peuplait son regard jusqu'au plus profond recoin de ses pupilles, ce pétillement malicieux qui illuminait tout son visage,miroir de la joie de vivre, tout cela avait disparu. A la place, un essaim de sentiments négatifs tels que la peur, la confusion, le désarroi. De nuisibles insectes qui s'appliquaient à la ronger peu à peu de l'intérieur… Ginny. L'incarnation de la pureté, de l'innocence, de la légèreté, celle qu'il lui laissait penser que tout n'avait peut-être pas changé était elle-même en train de se transformer. Cette idée, il la repoussait du plus profond de son être. Sa petite sœur n'était plus petite. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait, cette évidence prenait de l'ampleur.

Ginny grandissait, certes, et bien que cela ne soit pas chose aisée à admettre pour Ron, cela n'en restait pas moins la chose la plus normale du monde. Mais ni son premier petit ami ni sa première poussée d'acné n'était la source de cet air grave qui refroidissait la chaleur de ses sourires. Le problème était bien plus profond que cela… et bien plus récent. C'était un mois plus tôt, alors que chaque étudiant avait embarqué le Poudlard Express en direction de la capitale d'Angleterre que Ron avait réellement pris conscience de la gravité de la situation…

Une bonne moitié des élèves s'étaient vus contraints de devoir quitter l'école plus tôt que prévu pour des raisons peu réjouissantes et par conséquent, Harry, Hermione et lui n'avaient eu aucun mal à dénicher un compartiment libre dans lequel ils pourraient converser à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Chose étonnante, Ginny manquait à l'appel et c'était d'autant plus surprenant que ni Harry ni Hermione ne semblait s'en formaliser. L'un avait à peine ouvert la bouche depuis la conversation qui avait suivit l'enterrement de leur regretté directeur, l'autre avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin dont la seule couverture suffisait à lui donner envie de fermer les yeux.

Parmi les choses qui insupportaient Ron plus que tout sur cette terre, voir sa propre petite sœur enlacée trop étroitement avec quelque corps étranger que ce soit -même si le corps étranger en question était son meilleur ami- arrivait en quatrième position après les Serpentards, Hermione et les jumeaux mais cela faisait partie des habitudes qui, quelque part, le rassurait sur l'état moral de sa frangine. Si un être humain normalement constitué arrivait à la supporter alors elle allait bien… ou pas trop mal. Ainsi donc le fait de ne pas la voir profiter des bras protecteur de son petit ami après une épreuve difficile lui semblait assez préoccupant et si le rouquin lutta en vain pour ignorer le sujet, cette question qui lui démangeait la langue parvint finalement à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« - Où et Ginny ?

Le Survivant détacha ses yeux de la fenêtre pour les poser sur le visage de son meilleur ami avec une gravité surprenante. Ron fronça les sourcils. Harry le considéra quelques secondes puis laissa échapper un léger soupir.

- On a… Enfin, j'ai rompu… » Admit-il en soutenant le regard de son ami.

Si Hermione n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux de son livre à l'annonce de cette nouvelle déconcertante –La psychologie féminine… le plus érudit des philosophes s'arracherait les cheveux à essayer de la décoder !- aux yeux de Ron une tempête de neige en plein mois de juillet n'aurait pas paru plus fortuite. Dilemme infernal, cette question qu'il appréhendait tant s'imposa alors dans son esprit : Comment réagir ?

En tant normal, il aurait eu du mal à retenir un sourire satisfait. En tant normal, il aurait été ravi d'apprendre que sa petite sœur allait enfin reprendre un mode de vie correct et bienséant. En tant normal, il se serait senti soulagé de pouvoir enfin récupérer son meilleur ami. Il n'aurait même pas songé une seule seconde à sa propre histoire avec Lavande. Mais la perfection n'existant pas dans ce bas monde, il y avait le revers de la médaille. Ginny, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, était certainement désemparée à l'idée que ce rêve qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à réaliser s'achève si brusquement et à en juger par l'éclat mélancolique qui fermait le regard de son meilleur ami, il en était tout aussi malheureux. Ron avait beau faire preuve de candeur par moment, il n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il ne le laissait croire. Il avait parfaitement compris que si Harry avait décidé de rompre avec sa sœur cela ne pouvait être que pour de nobles et valeureuses raisons et si autrefois le rouquin s'était juré de faire la peau au premier qui commettrait l'impudence de faire souffrir sa sœur, il ne pouvait qu'approuver le choix de son meilleur ami. Si le danger qu'imposait le fait de fréquenter de trop près le Survivant était largement suffisant, voilà qu'en plus Ginny avait un tempérament tellement fougueux et désinvolte qu'elle aurait remué ciel et terre pour pouvoir suivre son amour n'importe où. Et par la fée Morgane, jamais Ô grand jamais il n'avait été question que Ginny mette une seule fois les pieds dans un endroit moins sécurisé que le Terrier. Cette simple éventualité lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. A choisir entre la tristesse et la mort, Ron n'hésitait pas une seule seconde. Il n'avait plus qu'à compter sur la force de caractère de sa petite sœur pour surpasser cette rupture douloureuse.

Résultat ? Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait face à un dilemme particulièrement oppressant, le rouquin choisit l'option « facilité » qui consistait tout simplement à ne pas réagir. Cela prévenait tout risque de dispute. Enfin, presque. Un soupir exaspéré d'Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas choisi la bonne solution. Poursuivant dans sa lancée, Ron l'ignora complètement. Certes, cela n'était pas le choix le plus intelligent mais après tout, ne valait-il pas mieux se taire plutôt que de générer un conflit ? Du moins, c'était la question qu'il se posait à lui-même pour se donner bonne conscience mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais aimé les prises de tête et sa fierté masculine l'empêchait de manifester ses émotions de façon trop explicite. Y pouvait-il quelque chose s'il était né homme ? Cette manière d'agir s'était toujours révélée particulièrement efficace et confortable, pourquoi changerait-il de pratique ? Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute manière ? Que pouvait-il bien dire à sa frangine quand il la croisait dans un couloir en train d'essuyer ses larmes d'un geste précipité avant de lui adresser son habituel petit sourire suffisant, masque protecteur qui trompait aisément celui qui ne la regardait pas en profondeur ? Elle avait choisi de faire comme si tout allait bien, son devoir n'était-il pas justement de respecter son choix et sa pudeur ?

Ce soir-là, sa conscience dut subir les conséquences de son attitude honteuse. Ginny, blessée et désemparée, s'était armée de toute la force qu'elle possédait pour pouvoir faire face à l'élu de son cœur et lui accorder l'accueil chaleureux et amical qu'il méritait en dépit de l'anxiété croissante qui s'était emparée d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'approchait cette soirée fatidique. Ron ne pouvait qu'admirer cette force morale qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Le regret. Lentement, il pointa le bout de son nez avant de s'enrouler autour de son cœur, tel un serpent capturant sa proie. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Il était trop tard pour rattraper son attitude déplorable. Harry allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre –du moins l'espérait-il- et l'idée de prononcer en présence de Bill et sa mère des mots de réconforts qu'il n'était même pas capable de formuler en l'absence d'un public quelconque lui paraissait grotesque. Mais au moment où la satisfaction d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle excuse pour ignorer la détresse de sa soeur commençait à le gagner, celle-ci trouva inconsciemment un moyen de réveiller le reptile de la culpabilité qui avait finalement trouvé le sommeil au cœur de Ron. Elle renifla. Une goutte de plus dans un vase déjà bien rempli, l'immonde reptile resserra son étreinte autour de l'organe vital du jeune homme. Ses deux saphirs se posèrent avec difficulté sur le visage de la rouquine. Elle ne le regardait pas. Son regard, fixé au plafond par une attraction invisible, semblait chercher un secours inespéré. Ron se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance. Allez, cela ne pouvait pas être si difficile... Après avoir exercé quelque pas en direction de sa protégée, il entoura de son bras droit ses épaules graciles et la ramena contre son corps avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

_Bravo Ron, tu peux être fier de toi !_

Si au début l'adolescente leva vers lui un regard surpris, un sourire réjoui vint orner ses lèvres fines et le jeune homme eut le plaisir de sentir sa respiration s'apaiser tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui, sa tête rousse contre son torse.

Molly s'était levée. Cela ne surprit personne. Ron et Bill échangèrent un regard entendu, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. S'il existait une chose au monde que leur mère ne supportait pas, c'était bien le sentiment d'inutilité que créait chez elle les attitudes passives comme l'attente. Elle était toujours en train de faire quelque chose ce qui n'était pas bien gênant puisqu'elle avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Avec elle, les occupations étaient illimitées, quand il n'y en avait plus il y en avait encore ! Pratique qu'elle veillait à appliquer aussi bien chez elle-même que chez les autres même si souvent ses fils ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille ce qui avait pour habitude de générer des conflits et de la mettre de mauvaise humeur, entraînant par conséquent la capitulation de ses adversaires. Molly Weasley a toujours raison, c'était l'une des règles d'or du Terrier. Cette fois-ci elle s'était mise aux fourneaux après avoir pris soin de réchauffer le thé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, 'man ?

- Des cookies ! Répondit-elle tandis qu'un sourire gourmand se dessinait sur les lèvres de son fils cadet. Ron, je t'interdis formellement d'y toucher avant que Papa et Harry ne soient rentrés ! Ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu à l'intention du concerné qui se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Mais j'ai rien dit ! Protesta-t-il d'un air faussement outré.

- Tu devrais te poser un peu maman, tu te surmènes trop… » Avertit calmement Bill.

Molly ne répondit pas et continua d'agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens, faisant aller et venir plats, saladiers, farine, œufs, chocolat et autres ingrédients dans un charivari coutumier.

La pendule annonçait minuit vingt lorsque une lumière émeraude illumina soudainement la pièce, éblouissant les trois enfants Weasley qui, installés face au foyer, n'avaient toujours pas quitté leur poste. Harry apparu dans l'encadrement de la cheminée bientôt rejoint par Arthur et deux valises de taille considérable.

« - Harry !

- Vous voilà enfin ! Que faisiez-vous ?! Nous étions morts d'inquiétude ! S'exclama Molly en déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue de son époux.

- Navré Molly, nous avons quelques petits imprévus… Hésita Arthur après avoir échangé un regard avec Harry.

- Nous étions si inquiets ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point… Bon, allez vous installer tous, le thé va refroidir ! Ordonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry, un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres.

- Je suis heureuse de te ravoir à la maison mon chéri ! Lui dit-elle avant de l'enlacer avec maternité. Harry répondit à son étreinte mais lorsqu'il se retira, ses traits semblaient marqués par une certaine anxiété et c'est avec une gêne proche de la honte qu'il lui répondit.

- Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir une nouvelle fois Mme Weasley mais je ne compte pas rester très longtemps. J'ai suffisamment abusé de votre hospitalité et je sais que cela vous a apporté beaucoup de contraintes, aussi je vais retourner habiter au Square Grimmaurd. »

Cette nouvelle sembla foudroyer toute la petite assemblée. Le sourire de Ron se figea et Molly, les sourcils froncés, s'empressa de lui répondre.

« - Voyons Harry, ne dis pas de bêtises ! Cela nous fait sincèrement plaisir de t'avoir à la maison ! Tu ne vas quand même pas aller habiter tout seul dans cette sinistre maison ?

- Je ne serai pas tout seul ! Protesta-t-il. Cela reste toujours le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix et je suppose que maintenant nous allons nous réunir souvent… Après ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Mais ils ne seront pas toujours là mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu faire quand tu seras tout seul ? Pour manger ? Et le ménage ? Si tu veux je peux venir à midi et le soir pour te…

- Je vous remercie Molly mais non. Je ne veux plus être un fardeau pour vous ni pour personne.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu n'es pas un fardeau… Je serais plus rassurée de te savoir ici avec nous que seul dans cette maison…

- J'ai pris ma décision.

- Très bien… Je n'ai pas le droit de te retenir Harry mais si jamais tu changeais d'avis, sache que tu peux venir chez nous quand tu veux ! Pour toi notre porte sera toujours ouverte.

- Merci Mme Weasley, vraiment… »

Molly lui adressa un léger sourire et s'arma de sa baguette pour monter ses bagages jusqu'à la chambre de Fred et George.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle fut partie que le jeune homme s'aperçut de la présence de Ginny, restée à l'écart. Ron aurait juré l'avoir vu tressaillir.

« - Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Ginny. La salua-t-il en esquissant ce qui se voulait être un sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais très bien ! Mentit-elle. Et toi ?

- Ca va ! Mentit-il à son tour.

Ron baissa les yeux devant ce spectacle désolant et recula de quelques pas, faisant mine de s'intéresser à autre chose. Le malaise le gagnait déjà. Les deux adolescents tremblants et rougissants semblaient complètement désemparés. Ron oublia l'instant d'une seconde qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami pour ne plus voir que deux personnes qui s'aimaient et étaient proches l'une de l'autre sans pouvoir s'atteindre. Le jeune homme n'était pas un grand romantique et ne l'avait jamais été, les discours enflammés, les déclarations passionnées, les histoires romanesques… très peu pour lui ! Mais… pourquoi cette situation éveillait-elle en lui en sentiment si familier ?

- Je… ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Harry !

- Euh… moi aussi. »

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde et adressé un sourire radieux à Harry, la rouquine quitta la pièce d'un pas dansant. La connaissant, Ron était persuadé qu'elle s'était interdite de dévoiler sa détresse à Harry. Celui-ci leva tristement les yeux vers lui et Ron le gratifia d'un sourire compatissant.

« - Ca va aller, vieux ?

- Mmh… Elle semble s'être remise, non ? C'est… bien. Je suis content pour elle. » Répondit le Survivant.

Encore une fois, Ron se trouvait en situation d'embarras. Qu'était-il sensé répondre ? Son meilleur ami était-il heureux à l'idée que celle qu'il aimait soit heureuse et retrouve le sourire ou au fond espérait-il qu'elle se languisse de lui ? Quelle réponse attendait-il ? Attendait-il seulement une réponse ? C'était vrai après tout, n'avait-il pas répondu lui-même à sa propre question ? Cela ne paraîtrait donc pas trop déplacé s'il se contentait d'hausser les épaules… Oui, voilà, c'était parfaitement neutre, Harry l'interpréterait comme il l'entendrait. Maladroit comme il l'était, le jeune homme était persuadé qu'en tentant de s'impliquer il ne ferait qu'aggraver l'état moral de son ami.

Deux grandes tasses remplies de thé les attendaient sur la table de la cuisine. Ron et Harry s'en emparèrent sans oublier de s'approvisionner en cookies et allèrent s'installer un peu plus loin dans le salon pour pouvoir discuter plus librement. Les cinq premières minutes qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans le silence. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry semblait momentanément avoir oublié sa présence et Ron, n'osant pas le perturber dans ses méditations, savourait silencieusement ses cookies.

« Et Hermione ?!? » S'exclama soudainement Harry en manquant de faire renverser sa tasse de thé.

Ah, voilà… Si la vision de Ginny avait momentanément chassé sa meilleure amie de l'esprit du jeune homme, Ron au contraire n'avait cessé d'y penser et, n'osant pas aborder le sujet lui-même, avait secrètement espéré que Harry prendrait lui-même cette initiative. Ce qu'il venait de faire. Peut-être pas de la manière dont il l'avait voulu. Ron s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il lui annonce « Au fait, Hermione m'a dit de te dire que… » ou « Hermione a toujours l'air de t'en vouloir… » et non à une exclamation qui semblait signifier « Pourquoi Hermione n'est-elle pas là ? Où est-elle ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?? ». En fait si, il s'y attendait mais qui sait, peut-être aurait-il pu se tromper… Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois après tout.

« - Tu… Elle ne t'a pas envoyé de nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il, redoutant la réponse qui suivrait.

Non, pas même une lettre. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, d'habitude c'est elle qui nous prend la tête pour qu'on lui écrive chaque semaine… Enfin, je suppose qu'elle voulait éviter les courriers détournés et tout ça, tu la connais ! »

Ron avait mal au ventre. Peut-être était-ce un cookie qui était mal passé ou le thé était-il trop chaud. Oui, c'était sûrement le thé. Il avait très chaud tout d'un coup, il pouvait même sentir son cœur battre plus vite. Ses craintes s'étaient donc avérées justifiées. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse le paraître, Ron avait longuement espéré que les raisons qui avaient poussée Hermione à ne lui envoyer qu'une misérable lettre bien courte au début de l'été étaient le fait qu'elle lui en voulait encore pour son attitude des derniers mois et qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler. Il comptait sur Harry pour lui apporter des nouvelles plus réjouissantes que le contenue de cette fichue lettre.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles toi non plus ? »

Ron secoua négativement la tête.

« A vrai dire, j'espérais que toi tu en avais… Elle m'a juste envoyé ça, il y a trois semaines… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'adolescent farfouilla dans une poche de son pantalon et y dénicha un morceau de parchemin froissé qui semblait avoir enduré maintes tortures.

Tu la gardais avec toi ? Demanda Harry, ses lèvres prenant la forme d'un sourire narquois.

Non ! Protesta Ron avec une conviction emphatique, éloquente à elle seule. Je… Je l'ai prise là parce que je me disais que tu allais peut être me demander des nouvelles donc au cas où…

C'est bon, Ron, je plaisantais !

Harry se mit à rire et le teint du rouquin adopta bientôt une couleur aussi vive que celle de sa chevelure. Grognant en guise de réponse, il croisa les bras contre son torse et attendit que son ami ait fini sa lecture. Lui, cette lettre, il la connaissait par cœur.

_Cher Ron,_

_J'espère que toi et ta famille allez bien. Quant à moi, je t'écris pour te prévenir que je ne pourrai pas venir chez toi avant un certain temps. Je te donnerai des nouvelles dès que je pourrai me libérer._

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione._

De sa vie, Hermione n'avait probablement jamais écrit une lettre aussi courte. Le strict nécessaire, ornementé de quelques formules de politesse histoire de remplir un peu la feuille. Au moins elle espérait qu'il allait bien et lui avait manifesté son amitié. Peut-être ne le haïssait-elle pas complètement en fin de compte. Après avoir plusieurs fois parcouru ces quelques mots des yeux, Harry leva un regard perplexe. Ron se demandait comment il arrivait à garder son calme. Lui avait réagit beaucoup violemment.

« - C'est tout ?

C'est tout. Répondit-il avec amertume.

Je vois… Tu lui as répondu ?

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au cramoisi. Il s'était senti tellement indigné et humilié en recevant cette lettre que, sous l'effet de la colère, il l'avait roulée en boule et jetée dans un coin de sa chambre d'où elle n'avait pas bougé pendant plus d'une semaine. Ce n'est qu'après avoir calmé son ressentiment qu'il s'était décidé à la ramasser et depuis, il n'avait eu de cesse de la lire et relire dans tous les sens, entre les lignes allant jusqu'à utiliser le sortilège d'Aparecium pour faire apparaître de l'éventuelle encre invisible et s'était finalement contraint de voir la vérité telle qu'elle était : il n'y avait rien de plus sur ce petit bout de parchemin que ce qui y était écrit. Forcément, après tout ça, l'idée de lui répondre ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Peut-être qu'elle s'est sentie vexée que tu ne lui ais pas répondu…

Tu as vu la taille de sa lettre ? On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait vraiment fait beaucoup d'efforts pour…

Peut-être qu'elle espérait que toi tu allais prendre l'initiative de lui écrire…

Pourqu… Mais de toute manière, tu n'en as pas reçues, toi non plus !

Peut-être qu'elles ont été détournées…

Ou qu'elle ne t'a jamais écrit.

Peut-être…

Et si jamais elle ne nous écrit plus du tout ?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je sais pas moi ! Peut-être qu'elle a un problème ! Comment on va faire si on a plus de nouvelles ?

Et si tu commençais par lui écrire ? Je ne suis pas particulièrement bien placé pour répondre à tes questions !

Ah oui… Oui, bonne idée… Je… On va lui écrire ! »

Ron bondit de son fauteuil et se rua à grandes enjambées en direction des escaliers qu'il grimpa avec une délicatesse telle qu'il sortit la goule de son sommeil. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le jeune homme était rentré dans sa chambre et avait commencé des recherches poussées à travers la montagne de vêtements, magazines et gadgets en tout genre à la recherche d'un morceau de parchemin correct, d'une plume en bon état et d'un pot d'encre et ce en ignorant royalement les plaintes de la goule, bientôt rejointes par celles de Mme Weasley (« Ron, ne cours pas dans les escaliers ! Tu vas te faire mal et tu risques de réveiller Fl… ») et de Fleur qui n'avait pas apprécié ce réveil brutal auquel il l'avait contrainte. Quatre minutes plus tard, il était de retour au rez-de-chaussée et avait rejoint Harry sous le regard sévère de sa mère qui l'observait depuis la table de la cuisine. Le rouquin l'ignora et, après avoir trempé sa plume dans l'encre et avoir tâché le parchemin, il lança un regard désespéré en direction de son meilleur ami.

« - Tu veux pas écrire ??

Non merci.

C'était ton idée !

Moi elle ne m'a pas envoyé de lettre.

Et alors ?

Alors elle n'attend pas de réponses de ma part !

Pfff… Bon ok… Je mets quoi ?

Tu mets rien !

Ron sursauta en entendant la voix sèche de sa mère et se retourna en lui lançant un regard scandalisé.

On veut écrire une lettre pour Herm…

Vous lui écrirez demain Ron, il se fait tard ! Allez au lit tous les deux !

Quoi ? Déjà ?

Ronald, il est presque une heure du matin ! Ne discute pas ! »

Quiconque connaissait Molly ne serait-ce qu'un peu savait parfaitement que quand elle disait « On ne discute pas », il valait mieux en effet ne pas discuter et Ron rangea son attirail en levant ouvertement les yeux au ciel une fois qu'il était sûr qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

« Bill, tu devrais aller dormir toi aussi, tu as besoin de repos en ce moment ! »

Bill acquiesça et les trois jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers les escaliers après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Molly et Arthur. Bill rejoignit sa future épouse dans sa propre chambre et les deux adolescents pénétrèrent dans celle de Ron.

« - Pfff, maman est constamment sur les nerfs depuis le début de l'été…

Je la comprends, j'imagine qu'elle a beaucoup de responsabilités, surtout en ce moment… C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'aller vivre au Square Grimmaurd, je ne tiens pas à être une charge de plus pour elle.

Tu comptes parler des Horcruxes aux membres de l'ordre ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

Non… Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne et je compte honorer cette promesse jusqu'au bout. Personne à part toi et Hermione ne doit être au courant. Ils n'ont pas à être mêlés à ça.

Quand est-ce qu'on ira voir la tombe de tes parents ?

On ?

Harry, tu sais très bien qu'on te suivra partout avec Hermione et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dedans !

Malgré sa réticence, un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Survivant qui, résigné, se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

J'aimerais qu'on passe notre permis de transplanage d'abord, on ne sait jamais…

Tu as reçu ta convocation ?

Oui, à minuit exactement, c'est ce qui nous a retardé.

Au fait, vous avez discuté avec ton oncle et ta tante ?

Oui, un peu… C'était bizarre… Ils se sont juste renseignés sur la situation actuelle, sur ce que je comptais faire… et ma tante m'a même demandé de lui donner des nouvelles, de temps en temps… Je suppose qu'elle a conscience de la gravité de la situation. Sa sœur était une sorcière après tout…

Je vois…

Les garçons, vous êtes couchés ?

Euh… Oui, presque 'man ! Répondit Ron à la cantonade. Je crois que papa a monté tes affaires dans la chambre de Fred et George.

Ils sont toujours sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Oui, ils sont particulièrement occupés en ce moment, je me demande ce qu'ils fabriquent…

Au fait, pour quand est prévu le mariage de Bill et Fleur ?

Pour le 16 Août. D'ailleurs je crois que sa famille ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Ron et Harry exercèrent une grimace simultanément avant de sourire.

Bonne nuit alors ! Fit Harry avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Ouais bonne nuit… Au fait Harry, bon anniversaire !

Ah oui… merci ! » Sourit le jeune homme avant de quitter définitivement la pièce.

Ron regarda son meilleur ami sortir de la chambre. Un soupir mélancolique s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il versait du Miamhibou dans l'écuelle de Coq et ce n'est qu'après avoir médité pendant une heure que le jeune homme trouva le sommeil, la lettre d'Hermione serrée dans son poing.


	3. L'anniversaire Part1

Voilà enfin le chapitre 3 ! Encore une fois je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente mais bon, de toute manière ça ne sert à rien que je sois désolée donc je ferai tout mon possible pour être plus rapide pour le 4ème chapitre (quoi que ça serait difficile d'être plus lente) mais bon, maintenant je me tais parce que j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer alors au lieu de lire ce blabla inutile (Alors pourquoi tu l'as écrit ?), allez découvrir ce 3ème chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira (Je vous ferai grâce des éternels plaintes de l'auteur insatisfait de son ouvrage même si, d'ailleurs, cette dernière remarque y ressemble fort...). Il est aussi long que le second chapitre.

**Note 1 : **Un énorme merci à **Geomik**, **mina2**, **Zazou, Pumbaa **et **Fiki **pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir (et ça me donne encore plus honte de vous avoir fait attendre aussi... Hum, je le mérite bien).

**Note 2 : **Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les nombreuses erreurs d'étourderies du dernier chapitre (oui oui, il fallait que je le dise!), comme "et" au lieu de "est" pour citer le pire xD Ah et puis il y a aussi un petit problème de mise en page, notamment pour la ponctuation des dialogues mais c'est aussi à cause du site...

C'est tout ? Oui, je crois. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3  
**

« Debout, Ron !

- Mmh…

- J'ai dit : debout !

- Comensayapudgato ?

- Ronald Weasley, ne m'oblige pas à employer la manière forte…

- Mémoigenvoulépouamenavépalécé ?

- RONALD ! »

Si le cri strident évadé des cordes vocales de sa petite sœur n'était pas parvenu à tirer le rouquin des bras de Morphée, en revanche les épais rayons de soleil qui virent transpercer ses paupières lorsque la diablesse ouvrit les volets de la chambre se chargèrent admirablement de cette affaire. Une dense chevelure flamboyante émergea de l'amoncellement de linge qui recouvrait le lit et son propriétaire dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir apparaître distinctement la fine silhouette de Ginny Weasley qui l'observait d'un œil sévère dans une position qui lui rappelait désagréablement sa mère : les mains sur les hanches, le pied droit tapotant impatiemment le plancher, sa lèvre inférieure prisonnière de ses petites dents nerveuses. Ron laissa échapper un grognement et s'étira paresseusement, cognant au passage le mur de son bras trop long avant de demander d'une voix endormie :

« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

- Il est dix heures, Ron.

- Et alors ?

- Alors tu es le seul à dormir et le petit déjeuner est servi depuis longtemps. De plus, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry et il est hors de question que tu roupilles pendant que nous on s'occupe de tout préparer!

- Ils vont venir vers quelle heure ?

- Je ne sais pas, vers midi probablement. Bon, active toi, la marmotte ! » S'exclama la jeune fille avant de se diriger vers la sortie en faisant tournoyer sa longue chevelure rousse.

Ron se laissa nonchalamment retomber contre le matelas pour profiter des dernières secondes de répit qu'il lui restait avant de constater que Ginny était revenue avec une panière à linge et se tenait sur le pas de la porte, hésitante. Il fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille ne tenait visiblement pas à redescendre mais avant que le rouquin n'ait pu se concentrer sur le pourquoi du comment des faits, elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé. L'information arriva à son cerveau en un millième de seconde puis redescendit le long de ses fibres nerveuses pour ordonner à ses bras de prendre une position défensive, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Que voulait-elle ?! S'il avait bien appris une chose en seize ans de vie commune avec cette tigresse c'est qu'il fallait éviter de la titiller trop longtemps au risque de se faire mordre mais parfois, il pouvait même lui arriver de griffer sans raison apparente… Heureusement pour sa vie, la lionne semblait plus intéressée par son oreiller que par lui-même. Ou plutôt, par la chose qui était posée sur son oreiller.

_Nom d'un gobelin !_

Trop tard. Loin d'avoir la fugacité de sa sœur en temps normal, et encore moins au réveil, il n'eut pas le temps de s'emparer de la lettre complètement froissée d'Hermione et Ginny alla s'installer sur une chaise, à l'abris des membres encore engourdis de son frangin, avant de la déplier sans la moindre gêne. _Elle allait lire la lettre._ C'était parfaitement clair dans l'esprit de l'adolescent mais cette fois, ses muscles refusaient catégoriquement de céder à ses lamentations implorantes.

« Rends-moi ça, toi ! Ordonna-t-il en sentant la pointe de ses oreilles prendre une couleur cramoisie.

- Tu as dormi avec ? Demanda la jeune fille sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers lui.

- Non ! Protesta-t-il avec une vigueur traîtresse.

- Mon frère est vraiment un crétin fini… » Murmura-t-elle après avoir parcouru les quelques mots, un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Ron lui lança un regard meurtrier qui, l'espérait-il, ferait passer la rougeur de ses joues pour de la colère. Mais Ginny ne le connaissait que trop bien. Se sentant totalement impuissant face à sa perfide petite sœur qui semblait être en train de méditer sur la conclusion qu'elle pourrait donner au fait que son frère dorme avec la lettre de sa meilleure amie en guise de compagnie, Ron attrapa un t-shirt aux couleur des Canons de Chudley et l'enfila, non sans quelques difficultés. Il le regretta aussitôt. Non pas parce que la couleur orangée du vêtement renforçait à merveille son teint écarlate, de cela il n'en avait le moindre doute, mais parce qu'il avait chaud. Très chaud. Et il était certain que le t-shirt n'y était pour rien. Lorsqu'il abandonna la vaine tâche de ralentir les battements de son cœur pour lever les yeux vers sa sœur, il vit que celle-ci s'était levée et manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle s'était mise à ramasser les innombrables tissus informes qui traînaient dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je range !

- Euh… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cela serait assez dégradant pour nous tous si quelqu'un venait à apprendre que tu vis dans une porcherie !

- Laisse, je le ferai. » Tenta-t-il en ignorant superbement la remarque de sa sœur.

Silence.

« Ginny, va déjeuner ! Je suis grand, tu sais ? Je peux ranger ma chambre tout seul !

- Je préfère t'aider.

- Pourquoi tu ne descends pas ?

- Ron, tu m'agaces ! »

Une terrible vérité vint frapper le rouquin de plein fouet lorsque cette dernière remarque parvint à ses oreilles : sa petite sœur s'était levée du mauvais pied. Horreur. Il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Elle allait être d'humeur épouvantable toute la journée et s'arrangerait pour que son souffre-douleur favoris passe une aussi mauvaise journée que la sienne. Manque de pot, le souffre-douleur en question, c'était lui. Problème. Il avait déjà envie de retourner se coucher ce qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se permettre puisque aujourd'hui, ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami. Harry. Mais bien sûr... Le monde où Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley n'étaient rien d'autre que de bons amis redevint un lointain souvenir. C'était son crétin de meilleur ami qui mettait sa frêle petite sœur dans tous ses états ce qui expliquait également pourquoi elle semblait si réticente à l'idée de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Fier de cette nouvelle preuve de lucidité à une heure pourtant matinale, Ron s'adressa à sa sœur afin d'en avoir la confirmation.

« Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il.

- Papa est au travail, Maman s'occupe du potager, Bill dégnome le jardin et Fleurk squatte la salle de bain depuis huit heures trente, pour changer.

- Et Harry ?

- Dans la cuisine.

- Ah. »

Sa seconde de gloire intellectuelle était révolue et la fierté du jeune homme s'évapora comme si elle n'avait jamais existé pour laisser place à un profond malaise. Sa sœur n'était pas juste passablement énervée, elle était surtout très triste. Il devait donc se résoudre à adopter une attitude correcte envers elle et, accessoirement, à la réconforter. C'est le rôle d'un grand frère, disait-on. Malheureusement, pas plus que la veille il ne saurait trouver les mots convenables dans ce genre de situation et ç'aurait été déplacé de laisser un blanc s'installer à ce moment-là. Trop tard. C'était fait.

_Pff, bravo Ron ! Personne ne sait casser l'ambiance aussi bien que toi !_

En désespoir de cause, l'adolescent feignit de chercher quelque chose parmi les nombreux vêtements amoncelés sur son lit de la façon la plus bruyante possible quand il fut interrompu par un bruit douteux qu'il identifia lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers sa sœur : elle avait le nez plongé dans un mouchoir et s'appliquait à la noble tâche de vider ses canaux nasaux. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser que, derrière le rideau de cheveux fauves qui masquaient son visage, coulaient des larmes silencieuses.

« Tu pleures ?!? » S'exclama-t-il avant de réaliser que ce genre de chose ne se disait pas et encore moins d'un ton aussi abrupt.

« Bien sûr que non ! Ironisa Ginny en essuyant ses yeux humides. Tu devrais te laver plus souvent Ron, ça pue le bouc dans cette pièce… » Ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

_Oh non… Pas ça… Je dis quoi là ? On dit quoi quand une fille pleure ? On dit quoi quand sa sœur pleure ?__Réfléchis Weasley, réfléchis… Mets-toi à sa place… Comment je pourrais me mettre à sa place ? C'est une fille ! Elles attendent qu'on leur dise quoi les filles quand elles se mettent à pleurer ? Qu'on les réconforte ? Comment je dois la réconforter ? Aaah, elle pleure sûrement à cause de Harry, elle est malheureuse parce qu'il l'a quittée et par conséquent elle doit penser qu'il ne l'aime plus… Je-suis-un-génie !_

« Maiis, tu saiiis… Commença-t-il en trouvant soudainement la chose plus difficile à formuler qu'à penser. Harry est encore très amoureux de toi j'en suis sûr et même plus que sûr d'ailleurs puisqu'il me l'a dit oui oui il m'a même dit qu'il était malheureux et que tu lui manquais beaucoup alors tu vois faut pas que tu sois malheureuse parce que…

_Respire, Ron, respire !_

- Ronald, je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que tu me racontes ! »

Ron sentit ses joues s'embraser de gêne mais, à sa grande surprise, sa petite sœur éclata de rire ce qui le fit sourire à son tour, plus par soulagement que pour autre chose. Il ne trouvait pas la situation particulièrement cocasse. Mais il l'avait fait rire. Si son petit discours était parfaitement incompréhensible, au moins il avait eu le mérite de lui avoir remonté le moral. C'était l'essentiel. Ginny se leva et alla s'installer en tailleur sur le lit pour faire face à son frère. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux. Ron s'était toujours demandé comment faisaient les filles pour passer d'un extrême à l'autre en quelques secondes mais s'était résigné à l'idée de trouver un jour la réponse.

« Personne n'en parle, et c'est d'ailleurs très bien comme ça, mais je me doute bien que vous vous inquiétez à mon propos et que vous savez ce qui s'est passé avec Harry… » Commença-t-elle d'un ton tellement neutre que Ron finit par se demander si elle n'avait pas joué la comédie et versé des larmes de crocodiles. Finalement, il hocha la tête, ne voyant pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.

« En revanche, aucun de nous ne sait officiellement pourquoi TOI tu vas mal !

- Quoi ?!? » S'exclama le rouquin dont les yeux prirent aussitôt un diamètre équivalent à ceux d'un elfe de maison.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Allons, Ron, ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Depuis que l'on est rentrés de l'école, tu ne te ressers que deux fois à chaque repas, tu passes tes journées dans ta chambre ou je ne sais où, tu parles plus, tu n'as presque plus de vie sociale et je doute fortement que la mort de Dumbledore en soit la véritable cause !

- Bah… Je… N'importe quoi !

- Ronald Weasley, je ne sais pas qui tu espères tromper en bafouillant mais n'oublies pas à qui tu as affaire ! Pourquoi tu dormais avec cette lettre ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire en agitant devant le regard affolé de son frère la lettre en question qu'elle avait préalablement ramassée en se délectant ouvertement de la situation.

« Je ne… Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, Ginny ! Fiche-moi la paix maintenant ! Fit-il en lui arrachant le parchemin des mains.

- Rends toi à l'évidence, Ronald ! Reprit-elle en souriant, narquoise. Hermione est à toi ce que l'or est au Niffleur, elle est la seule qui parvienne à stimuler l'unique neurone encore actif dans ton cerveau, tu ne penses qu'à elle jour et nuit au point de réduire ta consommation de nourriture et le pire c'est que la terre entière est au courant sauf t…

L'oreiller qu'elle reçut de plein fouet dans la figure l'empêcha de poursuivre.

- EH ! Arrête de… dire ça ! Va-t-en maintenant, je… vais m'habiller.

- Ron, pourquoi tu nous parles jamais de ce qui te tracasse ? Je suis persuadée que tu n'en parles même pas à ton meilleur ami. Pourquoi gardes-tu tous tes sentiments et tes peines enfouis au fond de toi ? C'est encore un stupide prétexte de virilité, de fierté masculine ? Ou peut-être que tu as juste peur que l'on se moq…

Cette fois ce fut tout l'édredon entier que Ginny reçut en plein visage et Ron dut lutter fermement pour ne pas céder à l'envie de l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Frêle consolation que de pouvoir défouler ses nerfs sur le matelas dans lequel il enfonçait ses doigts de toute la

force qu'il possédait.

_Que… Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? _

Aussi hébété que furieux, le jeune homme se trouvait tout simplement dans l'incapacité de formuler quelque réponse que ce soit. Que pouvait-il lui dire, après tout ?! Qu'elle se trompait de A à Z ? Qu'elle n'avait strictement rien compris ? Qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione ? S'il niait, il ne s'enfoncerait que plus encore, ce genre de réaction était bien trop prévisible venant de lui. Il valait mieux encore qu'il se taise mais en vérité, gré ou pas il ne pouvait faire autrement. Les mots restaient prisonniers de sa gorge et le mutisme dans lequel il s'enfermait involontairement le rendait plus honteux encore ; il se sentait ridicule, il rougissait. Pourquoi perdait-il tous ses moyens ? Il savait qu'il ne devait pas entrer dans le jeu de sa fourbe de sœur, prête à tout pour le faire chanter mais ce besoin intense de se retrouver seul et de la voir partir le mettait dans l'incapacité de réfléchir et de prendre un semblant de recul. L'envie de fuir de celui qui n'a pas la conscience tranquille, celui qui cache un secret qu'il serait prêt à protéger envers et contre tout. Son amour-propre était en jeu. A qui allait-il mentir en ouvrant la bouche ?

- Fous-moi la paix, Ginny ! Tu… tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

- Au contraire, je pense savoir parfaitement de quoi je parle, en fait tu es beaucoup plus perdu que moi et c'est pour ça que tu m'envoies des oreillers dans la figure ! Ron, on est tous inquiets pour Hermione et tu le sais mais TU es son meilleur ami et elle t'a envoyé une lettre à TOI ! Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas répondu ? Peut-être qu'elle espérait que, pour une fois, ce serait toi qui lui manifesterais un peu d'intérêt !

- Bah…

- A mon avis, elle t'en veut énormément et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne t'écrit plus et qu'elle ne vient pas nous voir ! Tu lui as brisé le cœur, tu l'as tellement blessée que maintenant elle refuse de t'approcher et, franchement, je la comprends ! Sauf que maintenant, à cause de toi je ne peux plus la voir et tu oublies qu'elle est aussi mon amie !

- Mais…

- Tu sais quoi, Ron ? Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place !

Sur ces mots, la rouquine quitta la pièce sans accorder un regard de plus à son frère qu'elle avait laissé complètement abasourdi sur son lit. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de venir me faire la morale, tout à coup ?! De quoi elle se mêle ?!_

Elle l'agaçait et cette fois plus qu'une autre, c'était le cas de le dire, mais il avait récolté de cette conversation avec Ginny bien plus que de la rancune et de la colère : du doute. Si la mission que s'était fixée sa petite sœur en abordant cette discussion épineuse avait été de semer le trouble dans l'esprit de son frère, c'était une véritable réussite. Ron pouvait mentir. Bien ou mal. Avec habileté ou non, là n'était pas la question. Il pouvait mentir, n'importe qui le pouvait. Nier était l'une des choses que la nature humaine exerçait avec le plus d'aisance mais même le plus subtil des mensonges ne pouvait tromper sa conscience. Il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde mais Ron savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans les mots sortis de la bouche de sa sœur mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans son esprit encore et encore, il ne trouvait pas la solution. _Qu'avait-il encore fait ?_ Certes, son attitude des derniers mois avait été exécrable. Il avait été égoïste, rancunier, méchant et puéril. Il en avait conscience. Il s'en voulait. Mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis. Ils se reparlaient. Ils étaient redevenus amis. C'était presque comme si Lavande Brown n'avait jamais mis le pied dans sa vie. Il se souvenait encore de l'enterrement de leur regretté directeur durant lequel Elle s'était blottie dans ses bras en quête de réconfort et où il lui avait maladroitement caressé les cheveux en tentant de la rassurer. Il s'était même surpris à penser que le décès de Dumbledore avait peut-être donné naissance à quelque chose de bon avant de chasser cette idée honteuse de son esprit. Alors pourquoi lui en voudrait-elle de nouveau ? Avait-il de nouveau fait quelque chose de mal, depuis ? Non, il n'avait rien fait. Ils ne s'étaient même pas disputés. Alors pourquoi lui en voudrait-Elle au point de désirer s'éloigner de lui pendant un mois ?

Combien de temps resta-t-il allongé sur son lit à méditer en vain ? Il n'en savait que trop rien. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il finit par se lever. Il fallait bien qu'il le fasse un jour.

Dans la cuisine, sa mère et Ginny, toutes deux visiblement en grande discussion, s'affairaient à la préparation des repas tandis que Harry, installé à la table de la cuisine, les écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Une délicieuse odeur de caramel vint réveiller son estomac engourdi et Ron salua la petite assemblée avant de s'installer aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Sa sœur ne lui avait pas accordé un regard ; il se demanda s'il devait s'en offenser ou au contraire, lui en être reconnaissant.

« … et donc je lui ai dit qu'il fallait apprendre à respecter le bien des autres et elle m'a sorti tout un discours sur le partage, la solidarité et patati et patata ! Non mais vraiment, comme si venant de sa bouche cela pouvait avoir un semblant de crédibilité !

- Je sais Ginny, je sais… Tu n'as plus qu'à prendre ton mal en patience jusqu'à ce qu'elle et Bill… déménagent… Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'elle à accepter de l'épouser malgré son… Enfin, malgré ce qui lui est arrivé en juin…

- Ne fais pas cette tête, il va sûrement emménager à Londres, on continuera de le voir régulièrement.

- Oh mais je ne me plains pas… Du moment qu'il est heureux, je respecte parfaitement son choix. Tiens, voilà tes pancakes Ron, tu veux du lait mon chéri ? » Fit-elle en se tournant vers son plus jeune fils.

Ron hocha vivement la tête et enfourna une bouchée des pancakes que Molly avait déposé devant lui en compagnie d'un grand verre de lait frais. Lorsque la discussion reprit entre les deux membres de la gent féminine, Ron et Harry ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard entendu, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Plus le jour du mariage approchait, plus les discussions portant sur le comportement dit insupportable de la vélane croissaient. Ron les soupçonnait même de prendre plaisir à se plaindre de la belle française mais au fond, il s'en moquait. En vérité ces conversations le laissaient totalement indifférent. Fleur n'était désormais plus que le moindre de ses soucis.

Une fois rassasiés, les deux adolescents s'apprêtèrent à quitter la pièce lorsque Molly les intercepta.

« Les garçons, vous seriez gentils de débarrasser la table et d'aller l'installer dehors… Ah, et n'oubliez de l'agrandir aussi, nous serons nombreux à midi ! » Fit-elle en agitant sa baguette en direction des couteaux qui se mirent illico à peler les pommes de terre à une vitesse appréciable.

Ron lança un vague coup d'œil en direction de son meilleur ami qui, comme il s'y attendait, semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise, probablement à cause de l'importance qu'accordait sa mère à son anniversaire. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que cela leur faisait réellement plaisir de fêter son anniversaire comme ils se le devaient. Un peu de gaieté en ces temps troublés était de mise ! Ron lui sourit afin de le rassurer et ils montèrent tous deux dans leur chambre respective afin d'y chercher leur baguette en se plaignant gaiement de la manière scandaleuse dont ils étaient exploités.

Vingt minutes plus tard et après quelques mésententes avec la table qui refusait catégoriquement de sortir en raison du temps humide et qui s'était montrée ouvertement réticente à l'idée de changer de taille, la terrasse était aménagée et le couvert mis. Une fois assurés que leur aide n'était plus indispensable, Harry monta se doucher –Fleur avait finalement libéré la salle de bain et était partie acheter un cadeau à Harry en compagnie de son fiancé- et Ron retourna dans sa chambre où traînait encore la panière dans laquelle reposait la moitié de ses affaires.

Impitoyables, le calme et la solitude le ramenèrent aussitôt à la réalité. Les paroles draconiennes de sa sœur bourdonnaient dans son esprit telles un essaim d'abeilles, cherchant en vain quelque chose à butiner dans son cerveau. Il n'en récoltait au final qu'un amas de questions demeurant sans réponse, qui le tourmentait plus qu'autre chose. _Hermione… _Que se passait-il chez elle ? Il existait certainement des hommes capables de comprendre le fonctionnement du cerveau des femmes ; des sages, des savants, des érudits…. Mais Merlin lui-même se serait arraché les cheveux à essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de cette femme-là… Femme… Hermione était devenue une femme. Une femme. Elle était loin et cette révélation ne l'éloignait que plus encore. Hermione changeait. Hermione n'était plus sa meilleure amie intelligente qui l'aidait à faire ses devoirs, qui le réprimandait, qui le conseillait et qui s'occupait d'eux comme une mère. Hermione était un Être Humain mais elle était différente d'eux. Différente de lui et de Harry. Et elle avait des sentiments. Elle pouvait être blessée, éprouver de la rancune… en vouloir à quelqu'un. Lui en vouloir. Elle n'avait aucune obligation vis-à-vis de lui. Si elle voulait l'effacer à jamais de sa vie, elle en avait le droit. Etait-ce ce qu'elle comptait faire ?

_Je tremble…_

Le sentiment d'être seul au monde. Il était dans une forêt dense dont il ne trouvait pas la sortie et à chaque pas, il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer de plus en plus. Il avait perdu tout sens de l'orientation. Que pouvait-il faire, sinon continuer en espérant trouver la lisière ? Alors il continuait, sans oser s'aventurer sur les nombreux chemins sinueux qui se révélaient à lui de peur de se perdre plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le moment où il pourrait se dire sans se tromper « ça ne pourrait pas être pire ». Quel était le pire ? Le pire, ce serait qu'Hermione refuse définitivement de lui adresser la parole voire même de le revoir.

Une douleur lancinante au niveau des tempes le fit vaciller. Y penser lui donnait mal à la tête ; cela n'était pas dans cet état qu'il trouverait une solution à son problème. Il plaqua ses paumes fraîches sur son visage, espérant que cela le soulagerait un peu. Il était brûlant. Ou peut-être étaient-ce ses mains qui étaient froides. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout, la faire revenir par n'importe quel moyen. Elle était sa meilleure amie, pour rien au monde il ne voulait la perdre. Sortir avec Lavande avait été la pire erreur qu'il ait jamais commise et en plus de cela, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même ; on ne joue pas avec les sentiments d'une fille.

Une plume. De l'encre. Du parchemin. Ron en trouva parmi les nombreux objets qui avaient trouvé refuge sur son bureau et s'installa sur son lit, armé de l'épée de l'écrivain. Il devait juste apprendre à s'en servir et surtout, faire face à son nouvel ennemi : le manque d'inspiration. Triste fatalité, l'inéluctable question s'imposa à lui sans lui accorder la grâce d'une moindre échappatoire : _J'écris quoi ?_

Sa migraine gagnait en intensité au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait et ce fut au bout d'un temps qui lui parut indéfini que le jeune homme put observer sans trop de fierté les vingt-cinq mots que sa plume était parvenue à retranscrire sur le parchemin.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Désolé, j'ai agi comme un imbécile. Si tu reviens je promets d'être plus gentil avec toi._

_Donne-nous au moins de tes nouvelles._

_Ron._

Pathétique. Tant pis. Ron regarda sa montre. Il était onze heures. Combien de temps avait-il passé sur ces misérables mots ? Agacé, il rangea le parchemin dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il avait préalablement inscrit le nom de sa meilleure amie, et l'attacha à la patte d'un Coq ravi de se voir confier une nouvelle mission. Ce ne fut que lorsque le hibou eut définitivement disparu à l'horizon que Ron se rendit réellement compte du geste qu'il venait de faire. Il venait d'envoyer une lettre à Hermione. Une lettre parfaitement risible dans laquelle il s'excusait. Il se sentait déjà honteux et était d'autant plus gêné qu'il imaginait parfaitement bien Hermione rire cyniquement en lisant ces quelques mots avant de rouler en boule l'unique preuve de son travail acharné pour la jeter à la poubelle, misérable, parmi un tas d'autres ordures.

Dépité, il prit finalement la décision de quitter son havre de paix pour rejoindre la civilisation. Ou, du moins, sa cuisine. Les marches craquaient sous ses pas. Il se sentait lourd. Des voix retentissaient à travers la porte de la cuisine. Que lui était-il passé par la tête au moment où il prit la décision de tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait ?

« Il avait vraiment besoin qu'on le remue un peu. J'ai été un peu brusque mais ce que j'ai dit n'était pas totalement faux, après tout. J'espère qu'il culpabilise à mort, il le mérite ! Honnêtement, mon frère à parfois des difficultés à comprendre que les autres aussi sont capables de souffrir !

- Donc toi non plus tu n'as pas eu de ses nouvelles… ?

- Non… Pas une lettre. Ron est le seul à qui elle ait écrit et je… honnêtement, cela m'inquiète, Harry… Cela ne lui ressemble pas et puis, avec tout ce qui se passe « dehors » en ce moment je… »

Trop. C'en était trop. La porte claqua violemment, signalant aux deux adolescents que l'essentiel de la conversation avait été entendu. Ron marchait à grandes enjambées dans le jardin, en quête d'un solide quelconque sur lequel il pourrait libérer la tension de ses muscles crispés, se jurant de ne plus jamais écouter une discussion dont il était exclu ; cela ne pouvait lui attirer que des ennuis. Mais c'était trop tard ; le mal était fait. Il le regrettait du plus profond de son être. Les mots font mal. Chaque écho dans sa tête lui donnait l'impression fulgurante de se faire transpercer par des centaines de poignards. _Que cela cesse_. Sa propre sœur s'était jouée de lui. Elle lui avait menti. Mais la vérité qui se cachait derrière ces faits dégradants était bien plus douloureuse. Il était la seule personne à qui Hermione ait écrit de tout l'été. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle devenait. Tout le monde s'inquiétait en silence et lui, un grand imbécile qu'il était, avait tout fait pour éloigner de ses pensées toutes éventualités selon lesquelles elle pourrait être en danger. Il n'avait même pas su être digne de son unique lettre. Et s'il ne la revoyait plus jamais ?

_Ne pense pas à ça…_

C'était comme si son cœur avait doublé de volume. Lentement, il gagnait en espace au fond de sa cage thoracique, écrasant ses poumons sans la moindre vergogne. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus respirer. L'angoisse. Implacable sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Chaque autre lui avait laissé une profonde cicatrice au fin fond de son cœur qui se rouvrait durant les moments les plus durs, lui rappelant combien il avait souffert ce jour là. Quand il avait découvert que sa sœur avait été enlevée par le monstre de Serpentard. Quand son père avait failli mourir. Cette fois, la sensation était plus forte que jamais. Merlin qu'il avait peur… La peur de perdre à tout jamais cet être si cher à son cœur. Et d'être impuissant. Il aurait aimé être assez fort pour protéger ceux qu'il aime mais au final il se retrouvait toujours premier au rang des inutiles alors que maintenant, plus que jamais, leur vie était en danger. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol, las. Ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Rien ne lui prouvait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même pour se rassurer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre, Ron ?

Cette voix… Il releva les yeux. Une paire de prunelles ambrées le fixait, anxieuse. Ce visage, il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Mais en ce moment précis, comprendre ne lui aurait été d'aucune utilité. Parfois il vaut mieux profiter des effusions de l'instant avant de chercher des explications. Après tout, sont-ce les faits ou les causes qui ont le plus d'importance ? Une seule chose l'importait désormais.

_C'était Elle…_

Si la soudaine contraction de son coeur fut douloureuse, elle eut au moins le mérite de libérer les organes vitaux de Ron. Il rapprit à respirer. Un souffle nouveau s'échappa de ses lèvres, le son d'une voix rauque, trois ultimes syllabes qui lui rendirent la vie.

- Hermione…

* * *

Une petite review ? ;) 


	4. L'anniversaire Part2

Voilà _enfin _le quatrième chapitre de Quoi qu'il advienne ! Oui, je m'étais sérieusement promis d'être plus régulière dans mes mises à jour mais voilà ce que ça donne... Presque trois mois d'attente, ce n'est pas très brillant, j'avoue ! En plus, ce chapitre est un peu plus court (pas trop non plus !) mais j'espère que les vacances me seront profitable au niveau de l'inspiration. Donc bonne lecture et cette fois-ci, je ne vous promets rien pour le chapitre suivant, je n'ai aucune idée du temps que je mettrai à l'écrire ! J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux même si c'est ce que j'ai déjà essayé de faire pour ce chapitre. Je ne vais plus avoir de crédibilité à force... Bon, trève de bavardage, bonne lecture !

**PS : **Je remercie sincèrement **bisounours666, Hermyronthelove, mina2, Naellou, Geomik, Fiki **et **Ashlee77 **pour leurs gentilles reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !

**PPS : **La fin de l'anniversaire de Harry sera dans le prochain chapitre ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

« Ron ? Tout va bien ? »

Elle va bien, elle est vivante… Merci Merlin, merci…

_Tous les sens de Ron étaient en activité. Il pouvait sentir ses poumons s'élargir au fur et à mesure que l'air pénétrait dans ses tubes respiratoires, son sang renouvelé en oxygène palpiter avec fougue dans ses artères pour nettoyer toute l'angoisse et le stress qui l'avaient souillé ces dernières semaines. Par sa présence salvatrice, Hermione sonnait la fin de son calvaire. Le son de sa voix harmonieuse parvenait à ses oreilles comme une mélodie divine que son cerveau, prisonnier d'émotions langoureuses, ne parvenait pas à analyser. Pour cela, il devait reprendre le contrôle de son corps que lui avait arraché cet horrible monstre que l'on appelle la confusion. S'il n'y parvenait pas, son cœur, emporté par sa frénésie, allait finir par exploser. Lentement, il redressa sa colonne vertébrale et prit appui sur ses pieds pour se relever du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt quinze. _

_A côté de lui, Hermione avait une allure de jeune fille fragile et minuscule, pourtant elle possédait une prestance et une force de caractère unique qu'il n'avait vues chez aucune autre femme. Sa vivacité d'esprit et son intelligence faisaient briller d'une éternelle lueur ses yeux mordorés, son assurance et son courage s'entendaient dans le timbre délicieux de sa voix et deux têtes en dessous de lui, elle parvenait à le faire se sentir misérable. Mais ce jour-là aucune de ces caractéristiques ne se dégageaient d'elle comme à l'accoutumée et les pupilles inquiètes qu'elle releva vers lui étaient le reflet d'une soudaine vulnérabilité qui se lisait dans chacun des traits de son visage. Cette vision lui déchira le cœur, manquant de réveiller l'animal impulsif qui sommeillait en lui et qui ne demandait qu'à prendre dans ses bras cette enfant qui semblait porter sur ses épaules tous les maux du monde._

« Euh… Je… Est-ce que ça va ? _demanda-t-il piteusement_.

- Je t'ai posé la question la première et tu n'as pas répondu… _observa Hermione._

- Je… Bah oui, bien sûr que je vais bien !

- Ron, tu étais par terre, en train d'arracher l'herbe devant le portail d'entrée de ta maison… »

_Une chaleur désagréable grimpa aux oreilles de Ron après avoir fait le tour de son visage laissant sur sa peau une coloration vermeille. Aussi faible puisse-t-elle paraître, le cerveau de sa meilleure amie restait fonctionnel en permanence ; chaque fois qu'il lui mentait il avait l'impression d'en avoir une signalisation lumineuse sur le front. Nier ne lui serait d'aucun secours._

« Et toi, alors ?! _reprit-il d'un ton faussement assuré dans le but de se redonner une contenance. _Tu ne nous as pas donné de nouvelles pendant un mois, je te signale ! » _Ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui mêlait le triomphe et les prémices de la colère._

_A la grande surprise de Ron, cette remarque qui n'avait pour objectif initial que de détourner la conversation fit pâlir le teint de la brunette qui était déjà bien livide à son arrivée. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol, comme attirés par une force invisible émanant de la terre et le rouquin dut attendre plusieurs secondes avant d'obtenir la réponse qu'il redoutait avec une anxiété croissante._

« Je sais Ron, je… suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pu vous écrire.

- Quoi ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?!_ s'emporta-t-il face à ce manque de réponse concrète._

- Parce que, Ron ! Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment, _répliqua-t-elle froidement en lui lançant un regard provocateur qui lui semblait pourtant bien fade comparé aux œillades meurtrières desquelles il avait été victime._

_-_ Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ?? Je te signale qu'on s'est rongés les sangs pendant UN MOIS à cause de toi !

- Tu ne m'as pas écrit non plus, r_étorqua-t-elle, les lèvres pincées._

_Ron lui lança un regard noir ; il se doutait que cet argument infaillible auquel il n'avait pas préparé de réplique sortirait à un moment ou à un autre et il était parfaitement valable, seulement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fois, c'était lui qui avait raison ; quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude d'Hermione._

- Je… Là n'est pas la question ! Tu savais parfaitement qu'on devait tous se retrouver chez moi, c'était à toi de nous mettre au courant ! Et de toute mani…

- Je sais Ron. Pardonne-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Ron… »

_Pareille à un amas de feuilles mortes à l'agonie de l'automne, la rancune de Ron se vit balayée d'un souffle par le soupir émané des lèvres d'Hermione, aussi radical qu'une bourrasque de vent. Bien accrochées à cet arbre désarmé ne restaient plus que les branches de l'inquiétude vilement nourries des excuses de la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait jamais vue se rendre aussi rapidement. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vue se rendre tout court. Ce manque anormal de vigueur n'avait lieu d'être que par d'excellentes raisons aussi ne tenait-il qu'à lui de lui faire confiance et de la pardonner. Il n'aurait de toute manière jamais pu lui en vouloir._

_Courbée par le poids de sa dense chevelure aux éclats mordorés et de maux secrètement dissimulés dans un coin de son cœur, Hermione semblait prendre soin de ne pas croiser directement son regard, comme si elle craignait que la réponse à toutes les questions qu'il se posait ne puisse s'y lire. Pourtant, jamais Ron ne s'était senti aussi impuissant. Ce sentiment n'avait pas lieu d'être : elle ne voulait pas de son aide. Il ne ferait que l'importuner encore plus s'il décidait d'insister._

« Et si on rentrait ? » _proposa-t-elle avant que Ron n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit._

_La moue dubitative qu'il afficha, quoique involontaire, était suffisamment éloquente sur ce qu'il pensait de cette proposition. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Cette simple idée lui remit brutalement en mémoire les raisons pour lesquelles il s'était retrouvé ici. Son entourage ainsi que sa propre petite sœur le traitaient comme un enfant encore trop jeune pour être mis au courant des choses graves. Tout le monde s'était comporté avec lui comme si de rien était pour laisser éclater dans son dos leurs inquiétudes les plus sombres. Et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Et puis, il était très bien dehors. Là. Avec Elle. Le silence oppressant qui les guettait sournoisement n'y changeait rien. Il ne voulait pas rentrer et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle rentre. Que tout le monde l'accueille chaleureusement en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher leur soulagement, qu'on lui pose les questions taboues auxquelles elle répondrait que tout va bien, satisfaisant ce tout le monde qui n'avait pas envie d'avoir plus de soucis en tête qu'il n'en avait déjà. Il ne voulait pas fêter cet anniversaire parce qu'un anniversaire est un évènement joyeux et que lui n'était pas d'humeur à être joyeux._

« Ron, si tu préfères rester dehors, grand bien te fasse ! Moi je ne vais pas passer l'après-midi ici, je suis venue fêter l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami, je te rappelle… »

_En guise de réponse, Ron lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondit par une mine vexée et un soupir exaspéré. Ne pouvait-elle pas être plus coopérative ?! Non, bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Si seulement elle savait tout ce qui mijotait dans le crâne de Ronald Weasley en cet instant… De mauvaise foi, il laissa à son tour échapper un soupir exagérément bruyant avant de se détourner d'elle et de faire quelques pas en direction du Terrier._

« Mmh… T'es cheveux ont poussé, r_emarqua-t-elle après une once d'hésitation._

- Quoi ?! »

_Ron s'arrêta net et la dévisagea, surpris par la soudaineté de cette remarque hors contexte. Hermione esquissa un léger sourire relativement crispé auquel Ron ne répondit pas. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Ne voyait-elle pas que la situation était on ne peut plus sérieuse ? Ou peut-être essayait-elle juste de faire baisser la tension qui régnait dans l'atmosphère. Il décida de jouer le jeu ; c'était la meilleure chose à faire._

« Ah… Euh… Tu trouves ? _demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules._ Euh… Ca ne me va pas ? Tu crois que je devrais me les couper ?

- Ah non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Au contraire ça… euh… ça te va bien, » a_ssura-t-elle en baissant les yeux._

_Ron ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait à l'entente de ce compliment maladroit et, afin de parfaire l'instant, il passa nonchalamment une main dans sa crinière flamboyante, omettant le fait que, ne s'étant pas coiffé depuis la veille, sa chevelure avait déjà un aspect très négligé. Qu'importe ! Se sentant de nouveau d'aplomb et près à faire abstraction du mois précédent pour le reste de la journée, il accéléra le pas en direction de la maison, empressé de fournir à Ginevra Weasley la preuve qu'elle s'était trompée depuis le début. Voyant qu'Hermione avait des difficultés à tenir le rythme face à ses grandes enjambées, il ralentit le pas et tous deux finirent le court trajet côte à côte sans ajouter mot mais cette fois-ci, c'était un silence décontracté, presque plaisant, qui les accompagna. _

_Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, l'atmosphère intime et poignante de leur tête à tête fugitif s'évapora comme une goutte d'eau en plein désert. Harry, baguette en main, s'était précipité sur le palier, guidé par son impulsivité et se calma aussitôt en constatant que ce n'était que Ron qui rentrait. Il ne cacha d'ailleurs pas sa surprise de le voir revenir si tôt ni la compassion qu'il éprouvait à l'idée qu'il ait surprit leur conversation mais ces deux sentiments disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés lorsque le visage d'Hermione apparut à droite de son meilleur ami. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Après un « Hermione ! » sonore, il parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour la prendre dans ses bras, sous l'œil agacé de Ronald qui observa la jeune fille répondre à son étreinte avec un peu trop d'émotions à son goût. Une tornade rousse surgit dans l'entrée, un sourire de ravissement sur les lèvres et malgré lui, Ron fut content de constater qu'elle était dans les parages : elle allait pouvoir se joindre à lui et mettre fin sur le champ à ces inconvenances ! C'était apparemment trop demandé. Ginny se jeta à son tour sur l'ancienne préfète des Gryffondor sans se soucier du fait qu'elle se trouvait présentement dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et Ron s'appuya contre le mur d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant en observant exaspéré ces trois personnes si chères à son cœur s'extasier et s'enlacer comme si leur vie en dépendait – et ce sans qu'il se souciât le moins du monde du paradoxal de ses pensées._

« Hermione, on est si contents de te revoir !

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point on s'inquiétait pour toi !

- Tu aurais du nous donner de tes nouvelles !

- Tu as fait quoi pendant tout ce mois ?

- Il faut absolument que je te montre la robe que je vais porter pour le mariage de Bill ! Et toi, tu as choisi ta…

- NON MAIS C'EST BON, LAISSEZ-LA RESPIRER À LA FIN, » _s'exclama Ron, poussé à bout par l'enthousiasme général._

_Il ne supportait pas tous ces cris de joie, il ne supportait pas toutes ses questions intempestives, il ne supportait pas de les voir s'agiter en tous sens. En vérité, il ne supportait pas surtout pas de voir toute cette attention portée sur Hermione et d'être le spectateur silencieux d'un bonheur dont il se sentait exclu. Et par Merlin, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prise dans ses bras en la revoyant comme Harry et Ginny l'avaient fait et comme probablement toute sa famille allait le faire ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le droit de la serrer contre lui comme un meilleur ami, lui aussi ? Cette question ne demeura pas longtemps. Rapidement lui revint en mémoire le fait qu'il en était le seul et unique responsable et que s'il avait réellement voulu l'enlacer, il aurait très bien pu le faire. Se maudissant de toute la haine dont il pouvait faire preuve, il écouta avec amertume les reproches bien mérités de sa sœur._

« Oh ! _Excuse-nous_ d'avoir des sentiments et d'être heureux de la revoir, Ronald ! J'avais oublié que ce n'était pas ton cas, _lui cracha-t-elle avec mépris._

- Hé ! Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Cela veut dire ce que ça veut dire, Ron ! Tu es un crétin et tu as la sensibilité d'un mur ! Encore que je me demande lequel des deux est le plus sensible…

- Arrête de parler de choses que…

- Au fait, je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire, Harry,_ fit Hermione en leur lançant un regard chargé de sous-entendus._

- Ah… Euh… Merci !

_Le sourire moqueur découpé sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami acheva d'exaspérer le rouquin et ce fut en vain qu'il chercha du regard un peu de secours auprès d'Hermione qui ne daigna même pas poser les yeux sur lui. Ils étaient montés contre lui ; cela ne faisait aucun doute. Peu décidé à camoufler son exaspération, il lança au petit groupe un regard meurtrier, regard que sa bien-aimée petite sœur lui rendit volontiers avant de lui tourner le dos avec indifférence, chose qui ne lui plut absolument pas. Tout semblait calculé, dans le moindre de ses gestes, pour l'irriter encore plus, comme si elle s'était assignée comme mission que de le châtier de son comportement qu'elle trouvait indigne en le poussant aux limites de sa nervosité. Il était loin de se tromper ; et c'est qu'elle s'en sortait fichtrement bien !_

« MAMAAAAAAAAAN ! HERMIONE EST ARRIVEE, » _hurla-t-elle de toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales._

_Oui, elle avait vraiment tout programmé pour le pousser à bout et comme entrer en guerre contre Ginevra Weasley relevait du suicide, il jugea bon de battre en retraite. Que cette journée se finisse le plus rapidement possible était la seule chose qui comptait et après avoir passé une matinée comme celle-là, il ne songeait même plus à l'éventualité selon laquelle le reste de la journée pût s'arranger. Sa seule solution était d'éviter un maximum les facteurs de colère, Ginny ayant acquis en ce jour le grade d'ennemi numéro un. Seulement, maudite soit sa conscience, il ne pouvait se permettre de passer l'après-midi dans sa chambre aussi se contenta-t-il de lâcher un soupir excessivement bruyant avant de croiser les bras contre son torse. Sa mère accourut aussitôt du troisième étage et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsque son regard croisa le visage un tantinet déboussolé d'Hermione. _

« Hermione ! Te voilà, ma chérie ! Par la fée Morgane, tu n'imaginais pas à quel point on s'inquiétait pour toi ! »

_Nouvelle étreinte. Ron détourna le regard en direction de la porte ; mais même sans la voir il percevait distinctement le malaise d'Hermione._

« Je vais prévenir Arthur, il va être ravi de savoir ton arrivée !

- Maman, si tu nous laissais profiter un peu d'elle avant de l'étouffer complètement ? _lança Ginny en riant._

- Ah, oui, pardon ma chérie. Comment es-tu arrivée ? Ce sont tes parents qui…

- Non, non ! J'ai transplané.

- Evidemment, suis-je bête ! Ron passera son permis d'ici quelques jours, nos déplacements seront beaucoup plus aisés, désormais…

_Une petite toux débordant de sous-entendus laissa entendre que Ginny n'entendait pas se faire oublier. Ron se demanda si la forte similarité avec les manies d'Ombrage avait été volontaire. A en juger par les sourires amusés d'Harry et d'Hermione, il en jugea que oui. Habituellement, il était le premier à en rire…_

- Bien sûr, il Ginny n'aura pas son permis avant un an mais il reste toujours les transplanages accompagnés et… oh, nom d'une pipe ! Le poulet doit être cuit maintenant ! Ron, va chercher les bouteilles de bièraubeurre au grenier, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver !

_N'ayant aucune envie de rendre service à qui que ce soit, Ron laissa échapper un grommellement volontairement audible en suivant du regard sa mère se rendre à la cuisine et entreprit bon gré mal gré l'ascension des escaliers lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Molly résonner de nouveau sur le seuil de la porte._

- Au fait, Hermione… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_Ron s'arrêta net sur la sixième marche, les oreilles aux aguets._

- Ah… euh… oui, bien sûr. Juste quelques problèmes familiaux mais je ne veux pas que ça ma gâche la journée alors je préfèrerais ne pas en parler.

_Ron, qui n'avait pas osé se retourner, devina le sourcil droit de sa mère légèrement arqué et la mine entendue qu'elle afficha avant de retourner à ses fourneaux. En matières d'explication, Hermione s'était contentée du minimum dont elle pouvait ce permettre. Un minimum dont lui-même n'avait pas pu bénéficier puisqu'elle s'était refusée à donner quelque réponse que ce soit à ses questions avides._

_Arrivé au premier étage, il vit à travers la fenêtre les silhouettes de Maugrey Fol'œil, de Nymphadora Tonks et de son père se faufiler dans le jardin et agitant leurs baguettes magiques dans de multiples directions. Probablement un nouveau système de sécurité perfectionné. Il soupira. Plus que jamais il souhaitait avoir l'opportunité de se retrouver à l'écart du monde pour méditer tranquillement sur les nombreuses émotions contradictoires dont il était la proie._


End file.
